The present invention is directed to a method of order picking and an apparatus for use with such method. The invention can be used for e-commerce, mail order or phone-in order fulfillment or for split-case picking in a distribution warehouse, or the like.
Picking of items in a warehouse is typically a labor-intensive activity. A number of pickers are provided instructions, using visual displays, voice commands, or the like, that directs the pickers to retrieve a certain number of items from a particular location at a picking shelf or bin. The pickers pick the items to receptacles which are then conveyed to order assembly stations, such as a put-station where individual orders are collected and packaged by yet more persons. Also, replenishment of the items stocked at the picking facility requires facilities to convey the goods from a decant area where the goods are received in larger containers, such as cases and/or pallets.